


Cook for me

by Oizysgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has the prettiest face just ask Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto can’t cook for shit, Bokuto makes Kuroo suffer, Cooking, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot, Kenma has a kinky side, Kuroo cooks like a god, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Romantic Comedy, This is chaos, Timeskip like to second year of college, furudate won’t give us post time skip Kuroo so let’s just assume he’s a chef, kenma plays animal crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oizysgarden/pseuds/Oizysgarden
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has a way of enchanting Bokuto with his stunning face and his beautiful words, this often ends with Bokuto agreeing to do things he doesn’t know how to do.Bokuto accidentally agreed to cook dinner for his boyfriend, but he is a horrible cook. At least he has his best friend Kuroo, who’s a master in the kitchen, to help him out.They only need to worry about one thing, Akaashi can’t find out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Cook for me

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! First haikyuu fic and of course I had to write a chaotic comedy of my two favorite pairings. I hope you can enjoy this clusterfuck of disaster my four favorite idiots got themselves into and laugh as much as I did when writing it. 
> 
> I swear it’s worth it even tho it’s long.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bokuto had to be the luckiest person on Earth by being able to walk next to Akaashi Saturday morning. The way the morning sunlight made his skin shine and how his messy hair revealed he had woken up recently just to meet up was too much for Bokuto to handle. He was enchanted, distracted from life, no one was worthy enough to walk beside this gorgeously divine man.

And yet there he was, challenging reality by holding his hand. 

“That was some good breakfast, don’t you think?” Akaashi asked dreamily as the light framed his face and made him smile. “I know it’s a little early but when you arrive first you get the best service. I’m glad you accepted my invitation.”

Bokuto couldn’t do anything more than nod. Just nod and keep nodding in disbelief, he had just had breakfast with the most beautiful human in the world, and he was thanking him for coming. Everything felt like a dream for a simple minded individual like Bokuto, he didn’t deserve this, it was too much, too much for his little flustered mind.

“I had never eaten eggs like that before, had you tried them?” Akaashi continued speaking, not noticing the spell he unintentionally had his boyfriend under.

Bokuto wasn’t even listening, it’s not that he didn’t care, but how could you say no to anything that beautiful face said? He just kept on nodding, it was possible he was never going to stop.

“Really? Where? Don’t tell me you know how to make them.” Akaashi seemed to be carrying the conversation like normal, he was used to Bokuto nodding since he always got distracted.

Seriously had Akaashi always been this pretty? Bokuto really couldn’t concentrate on the words escaping his lips right now, it was as if the morning light had refined Akaashi and made him one hundred times hotter in every single way, as if it that wasn’t impossible already. Bokuto decided to keep nodding, he didn’t know what was going on in reality anymore.

“What, you can suddenly cook now? You’ve never cooked anything for me, what if I come over later and you make us some dinner?” Akaashi finally turned around to look at him, noticing Bokuto’s empty face and hypnotized eyes. “Koutarou? Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

Bokuto’s mind took some seconds to adjust to Akaashi’s frontal view before realizing it was his turn to give an answer. He hadn’t paid attention to anything Akaashi had said, but as stated earlier, it was impossible to say no to that face. 

“Um, sure” Was all Bokuto could come up with.

“Really? Perfect! I’ll swing by your place at about eight. Can’t wait to see what you cook up for me.” Akaashi’s face lit up as his boyfriend answered, distracting him again and making him immediately forget the last sentences of the conversation. “Well I’ve got to go now, so see you later.”

Akaashi planted a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek before crossing the street towards a bus stop. Bokuto slowly raised his hand and touched his blushing cheek, still feeling the linger of Akaashi’s lips. He felt like he was floating, but as soon as Akaashi disappeared from his field of view he reconnected back to earth.

Had he just agreed to cook dinner for Akaashi?! 

His mind quickly realized the huge mess he had gotten himself into, all because his stupid brain couldn’t concentrate with Akaashi’s godly face right in front of him. 

Bokuto couldn’t cook, that was a given fact. He wasn’t even allowed in the school kitchen anymore, so how was he supposed to cook a full on dinner to impress his boyfriend? His beautiful and perfect boyfriend who didn’t deserve the actual shit which was all Bokuto could prepare.

Bokuto’s mood quickly dipped as stress and frustration took over his emotions. How could he be so stupid? He couldn’t blame anyone else but himself for this problem he had just created. He couldn’t disappoint Akaashi, he needed to cook something perfect, that was what Akaashi deserved.

Two options popped up inside Bokuto’s head. Maybe he could order some take out and make it seem like he had prepared it all. But no, that was a cowardly move, something a man without honor would do. And Akaashi hadn’t agreed to date a man without honor. 

There was only one way to fix this, according to Bokuto’s mind. He was going to learn how to cook the perfect dish in less than ten hours. That was the only way he could serve something worthy enough for Akaashi to taste.

Bokuto puffed out his chest and left his pride behind. He started walking home, already opening up google on his phone and searching for the top ten easiest dishes you can make to impress your date.

* * *

Seven hours. Bokuto had wasted seven hours trying to learn how to cook and all he had made was a mess.

There were chopped vegetables everywhere, dough on the counter, batter on the ceiling and spices on the floor. Utensils where spilled across the table, a rotten smell swarmed through the air, eggs where either broken or damaged and something was still burning on the stove. Bokuto was tucked in a corner, hugging his knees as he contemplated the mess he had made.

He had messed up every recipe he had tried. Even the plate he had gotten from his mom, the one she said was a family tradition that anyone could make. Even the how to recipes with every step explained online, the ones that included a video in case you didn’t understand. Even the dessert he had printed, the one which was supposed to be for kids. Even the idea he had tried to come up with, the one which almost ended with the whole kitchen on fire.

There was no hope left, Bokuto was ashamed of himself sitting on the floor. He thought he deserved to be there, on the lowest point, surrounded by all of his mistakes.

Akaashi didn’t deserve this, he deserved real food, something gourmet that showed just how much effort Bokuto had put in to show that he loved him. He deserved the greatest of boyfriends, someone with only excellence to offer. Someone better than Bokuto. With all of this failure, Akaashi was bound to be disappointed, not only by the food, but of his boyfriend, who had lied to him by saying he could cook. That stupid lie that had slipped out of his head and planned to demolish his whole relationship. Perhaps he was being a little exaggerated, or perhaps not. Akaashi was almost like a god to him after all.

Inside Bokuto’s mind, surrounded by all the overthinking and anxiety, a small idea was still bouncing around. Bokuto had been ignoring it, he didn’t consider it an option, but judging by the state of the situation anything that could help him succeed was a better option than Akaashi finding out the truth. It wasn’t as dishonorable as ordering take out, but he still didn’t feel comfortable with this emergency plan. It felt dirty and improvised, like a secret weapon that could hurt him too.

But it didn’t matter if he got hurt, time was running out and desperate times called for desperate measures. Akaashi deserved the finest of meals, and he sure as hell was getting it. Bokuto grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text. 

A few blocks away Kuroo’s phone vibrated inside his pocket. He took it out and opened the text, his half lidded eyes squinting as the screen lit up his face.

Brokuto: I need your help.

Bokuto’s urgency didn’t seem to be as noticeable as he had planned via text. Kuroo rolled his eyes and typed slowly with one hand, the other one too busy stroking Kenma’s hair.

Kubroo: what do u want bro

Brokuto: I need you to help me cook something for Akaashi

Kubroo: i’m busy bro, i’m playing animal crossing with kenma

The truth was, Kenma was the only one playing Animal Crossing, Kuroo was just admiring him play, a technique he had mastered over the years, as subtle as a predator watching its prey. He was stretched out on his bed, Kenma laying on his stomach on top of his chest, Switch in hand and his mind immersed in the video game. It had been a lazy afternoon for them, a complete opposite to Bokuto’s assiduous day. All they did was lay around with the curtains closed, submerged in the darkness and privacy of Kuroo’s empty home. They had been cuddling for hours now, as requested by Kenma, who of course would never admit this in public. He thoroughly enjoyed the sense of protection and warmth that came from Kuroo’s company, the feeling of being comforted by laying on top of him, knowing that underneath him lay someone who he could always run away to. Kuroo felt like an escape from his own mind, he felt like love, he felt like home.

Kuroo’s phone vibrated again.

Brokuto: come on bro it’s an emergency

Kubroo: if i leave kenma’s gonna be mad

Kubroo: he’s basically purring on top of me rn

Brokuto: dude save the details, I need you here now, I swear it's code red

Kuroo sighed and put his phone away to look at Kenma, still stroking his hair as the blond concentrated on the game.

“Would you be mad if I left, Kitten?” He asked lifting Kenma’s chin so he would look at him.

“You’re my pillow and my emotional support, of course I would be mad.” Kenma brushed off his hand and continued playing, not interested enough to ask why he would leave.

Kuroo propped himself up with one of his elbows and lifted Kenma’s face again. 

“Bokuto needs my help in the kitchen, he’s cooking something for Akaashi.” Kenma’s cat eyes were piercing Kuroo as he spoke, daring him to give a better explanation. “He said it’s an emergency. A complete code red.”

“You’re going to leave me for that owl guy?” Kenma put the game aside and hugged Kuroo so he would fall back down. “I’m not letting you go, I don’t want to get cold.”

“C’mon, kitten.” Kuroo brushed Kenma's hair behind his ear and leaned in to whisper. “I’ll give you 10,000 bells in Animal Crossing if you let me leave.”

“You don’t even have that many!” Kenma burrowed his face in Kuroo’s neck and spoke on a muffled tone. “Why can’t you stay here and love me~”

“I do love you, kitten.” Kuroo raised Kenma’s face once again and gave him a cheeky grin before locking lips. He spoke into his mouth. “I love you more than anything. But I need to help my best friend. I’ll promise I’ll be back as soon as possible, and I promise I’ll give you everything I have on Animal Crossing.”

Kenma doubted it for a second and then let go. He stared at Kuroo one last time before sighing and sitting with his back to the wall. He reached for his Switch and continued with the game, clearly not pleased. “You better not take long.”

“You won’t even notice I’m gone.” Kuroo got up and kissed his boyfriend before getting his stuff and going out the door. 

He typed on his phone as he walked down the street.

Kubroo: i’ll be there in no time

* * *  
Kuroo didn’t even get a chance to ring the bell as he was surprised by a disastrous Bokuto waiting at the door. His whole aura screamed one word: chaotic. Kuroo didn’t know what he had done, but judging from this first view he guessed he’d have more than one thing to fix.

Kuroo’s eyes traveled from Bokuto’s head to his feet in disbelief. Kuroo knew he had never been the best at cooking, but to end up looking like this? This problem was way more serious than what he had thought. He laughed as he passed Bokuto, ready to throw a snarky comment as he stepped inside. His mind went blank as he saw the kitchen, leaving no other option but to say: “Dude what the hell happened in here?”

“What do you think?” Bokuto pointed at his stained apron and messed up hair as he followed Kuroo, closing the door. “I told you I need your cooking abilities bro, I can’t have Akaashi over when everything’s looking like this!”

Kuroo stood there shaking his head. How could one human alone produce this chaos? He was definitely going to take longer fixing this than what he had thought. And Kenma was definitely going to be pissed. “Listen bro I’m gonna help you but you’re gonna need to explain how you got into this first. Did you lose a dare or something?”

“I accidentally told Akaashi I could cook while being enchanted by his gorgeous looks.” Bokuto’s face melted into the hypnotized gaze he had been wearing that morning. “Have you seen his perfect face? I mean of course you have, but have you really seen it? I don’t have the words to describe how perfect it is, it’s like admiring a statue carved in gold. Hell, his whole body looks like it was carved to look like a Greek statue representing a god. But his face, dude his face! His eyes give off this sort of light that gets transformed into a beautiful glimmer when he talks and his eyelashes frame them perfectly and contrast with that beautiful green so well and his smile, oh my god his smile, it makes his cheeks get all rosy and soft and you can’t help but feel warm inside oh oh and have you ever payed attention to his-“

Bokuto was quickly interrupted by a hand slapping him on the back of the head. Kuroo had listened to him describe Akaashi’s dreamy face way too many times to count, and if he wanted to get home before Kenma got mad, he couldn’t manage to hear it again. “Get to the point, bro.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto raised a hand to his head and went on. “He’s just too pretty, ok? Anyways, I told him I could cook and now he’s coming over for dinner at eight and I haven’t prepared anything. I mean, I tried but-“

“But you can’t cook so you called me, your number one best friend and chef.” Kuroo interrupted again, he really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Bokuto explain what had caused the ruckus inside his kitchen. And of course, he wanted Bokuto to acknowledge how great he was. 

“Exactly. So please, man, just help me cook something.” Bokuto finally begged.

“You’re going to clean this whole mess up while I look for a recipe and check what you have. I’m guessing I’m gonna have to go buy some stuff too. Judging by the clusterfuck of shit you “cooked” here, I bet you’re all out of food.” 

For the first time Bokuto genuinely looked ashamed of what he had done. “Yeah I tried a lot of recipes and there’s nothing left. But dude, do anything you need to do, just help me get something done before Akaashi gets here. I’ll owe you for life after this.”

As Kuroo digged around the pantry and refrigerator Bokuto managed to clean the kitchen at an impressive speed. You could argue he was working that fast because the time was running out, but if you payed a closer look you could tell it was because he was scared of the side eyed glares Kuroo gave him from time to time. If he changed his mind and decided not to help him now his whole life would be over, he couldn’t survive without Akaashi by his side, not now that he knew what the world with him as a boyfriend could be. 

A world with Akaashi meant a world that shone brighter than anything you had ever had. Life didn’t feel the same, it felt lighter, like if everything was simple and easy to say. Akaashi made you feel like you could be the best version there was of yourself, he made you feel sure of each decision you made, you realized everything you could be and everything you could get.

Akaashi made Bokuto feel like he mattered to someone. He knew he mattered to his volleyball team, and of course, to his friends, but Akaashi made him feel like he was essential, like he was the missing piece that made life make sense. He always knew what to say. He always knew what he wanted to do and he always knew what he wanted to make Bokuto feel. Bokuto couldn’t lose him, what they had was too special. He continued cleaning and changed clothes. Akaashi deserved the best.

Kuroo took a quick trip to the store and came back with two large bags filled with things Bokuto couldn’t even name. Kuroo smirked at him and didn’t care to explain, he took out the receipt and handed it to his friend, indicating that he was expecting him to pay. Bokuto didn’t complain, he was distracted by the ingredients Kuroo took out of the bags, so many colors and smells he had never experienced before.

Bokuto’s diet consisted of simple things, just what he needed in order to keep doing his best as the ace of his volleyball team. He never ate anything extravagant, and he certainly never tried to cook new things. What he ate regularly worked for him, so he didn’t try to change it. He ate some junk food from time to time of course, or well, more frequently than time to time, but it worked from him! He always ate the same, and at least until now, it had been enough. 

Kuroo was a whole different story. Growing up inside his house meant growing up inside the kitchen; everyone knew how to cook, it was as important as learning to read or talk. Kuroo had a wide array of family recipes, dishes embedded with tradition which tasted like legacies, passed from generation to generation, always decorating their dinner table. He also loved to experiment with everything he could get his hands on, every new ingredient he discovered meant a new world of possibilities and flavors. Kenma enjoyed this chef side of his more than anyone else. Having a boyfriend who cooked for you every weekend meant not having to leave the house to go to fancy restaurants crowded with people just to get some dinner. Kenma ate, Kuroo cooked, and nothing made him happier than people enjoying his food.

Now, cooking for Akaashi only for him to believe it was Bokuto who had prepared the dish didn’t make Kuroo happy. He stared at his ingredients and glared at Bokuto again as he felt him staring. Why did he agree to this? He brushed a hand through his hair and got his messy bangs out of the way. He was only doing this because he loved his best friend.

Bokuto had always been there, making him smile and laugh and act as stupid as he could. They played pranks and shared secrets, they fought and they cried. They hated each other during volleyball matches and went to hang out as soon as they were done. They had a special bond that couldn’t be replaced or broken, no matter how much time they spent apart. It was love, just not the romantic kind. Life had made them find each other, it wasn’t a coincidence. Maybe they were soulmates, made to match, the perfect completion and understanding of each other minds. Of course, this meant they knew exactly how to piss each other off, and you bet your ass they took advantage of that every day. As much as Kuroo hated him sometimes, he would do anything for Bokuto.

“I can feel you staring, y’know?” Kuroo said as he took the utensils he was going to use. “Why don’t you do something useful and set the table?”

Bokuto protested a little before laughing with his friend, only deciding to follow his instructions after being threatened with a weird looking mushroom. He reached for the fanciest tablecloth at top of the closet, the one which was only used when they had huge family dinners. His parents would kill him if they knew he was using it for a date, but luckily they were out of town for the weekend. And of course, he would had already been dead if they had seen the mess he had made in the kitchen. 

Bokuto set up the table as well as he could with his limited knowledge of cutlery and etiquette. He was pretty proud of himself, but kept getting distracted by the heavenly smells that came from Kuroo’s mysterious cooking. Kuroo’s expert hands moved around the kitchen doing things Bokuto couldn’t comprehend. He chopped, sautéed, mixed and measured all at the same time while staying completely serene and calm. He was moving faster than Bokuto’s mind, calculating every action he needed to make and keeping track of all of the times. So that’s what real cooking is supposed to look like, Bokuto thought. Kuroo’s attention belonged to his work and his work only, his mind swimming with the taste in the world of his thoughts. Bokuto had only seen that face when he was planning his tactics to block on the middle of a game.

“I’ll be done in a minute.” Kuroo said, serving something that looked creamy and delicious into a plate. “How much time do we have left?” 

Bokuto checked his phone and made a weird face. “Ten minutes. Can you explain to me what you made? I don’t understand shit about this, dude, and if Akaashi asks I’ll be damned.

Kuroo smirked and signaled Bokuto to come closer, letting him admire the view of all the dishes he had prepared. They laid in perfect harmony on top of the counter, the fanciest food this kitchen had ever seen. Bokuto could tell Kuroo was proud of his own work, he wasn’t going to say it, but cooking always made him happy. Bokuto rarely saw him cook, Kuroo usually gave him stuff he had prepared at home, but he knew the smile he was trying to hide. Kuroo didn’t show it, but he got really excited when others appreciated his work.

He took a deep breath and started pointing to a dish. “First we have some simple garlic bread with tomato purée and pesto for you to serve as an entrée. Remember not to eat a lot of this, you need to save space for the rest of the meal. As a main dish I prepared a mushroom risotto using Arborio rice and three types of mushrooms; oyster, close-cup and shiitake. You can reheat the plates before serving so you can make sure it stays warm, the microwave will work just fine. Oh, and if you want to add a little detail just put some parsley leaves on top, it makes it look more gourmet. As a side dish I made roasted vegetables including broccoli, red onion, sweet potato, red pepper and cauliflower. But I also made spinach apple salad for a little change of flavor. Yeah, I know, I put fruit in the salad but I swear it works so put that weirded out face away. And well, the big finale, I made a light berry pavlova for dessert with ’cause the meal is kinda heavy and you need some sweet and sour to get it all down, y’know? And that way your mouth will taste sweet for later if this thing goes right. So, what do ya think?”

Bokuto’s eyes were wider than his face. Without saying anything he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, not noticing he was hugging with all of his spiker strength. His best friend had seriously done all of this for him. He had asked and he had delivered, not wanting anything in return, doing it only because Bokuto had asked him to. He was amazed, by Kuroo’s skill, his generosity, by what this all meant to him. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you bro. I’m crying now, you made me cry.”

“Bokuto-“ Kuroo gasped for air. “Dude, I really appreciate it but you’re hugging really tight, I think I can’t breathe.”

“Seriously dude, you don’t understand how much this means to me. You just saved my life, bro. I’m never gonna be able to repay you, you’re the dopest most amazing motherfucker out there bro I’m so grateful to have you.”

“Bro, I get it, I’m great and everything but please let go.” Kuroo tried to squirm out of Bokuto’s arms but he didn’t seem to care, he was way too invested in showing his gratitude through that tight, tight hug.

There were two things that could distract Bokuto enough for him to let Kuroo go from his grip: a text from Akaashi or a doorbell ring. Kuroo was relieved when they both happened at the exact same time. Or perhaps not relieved, because both of those things meant Akaashi had arrived and he was still there, hanging out somewhere he wasn’t meant to be. Fuck, why was Akaashi so punctual? Kuroo cursed, at this point all he wanted to do was get back home and bury himself underneath Kenma’s breath.

With one swift movement Bokuto unwrapped his arms from around Kuroo and checked his phone, not realizing what this two distractions meant. He smiled like a fool, Akaashi’s name on his screen was enough to make him hypnotized again. He started walking to open the door before a complete stop, his hand millimeters from the knob.

“Dude!” Bokuto loudly whispered so Akaashi wouldn’t hear. “You’re still here!”

“I know!” Kuroo said, using an ironic tone Bokuto wouldn’t get. He even gestured with his hands to make it more obvious, but his best friend wasn’t known for being bright.

“You need to jump out the window.” Bokuto went up to Kuroo and started pushing him towards his room at the end of the hall. He was stronger than his friend, but that didn’t meant he wasn’t putting up a fight. “I’m sorry bro, it’s the only way.”

Bokuto looked determined. He was gonna get Kuroo out.

“The only way?!” Kuroo tried to escape Bokuto by turning around. He was trying to push his back but with one quick movement Kuroo grabbed his hands and planted his feet on the ground. He was pushing the other way, trying to whisper and get away. “We’re on the third floor! I’m not jumping!”

Kuroo protested and pushed back, but Bokuto wasn’t one of the top five spikers for nothing. He was willing to do anything when he set his mind to something, and right now, he was really eager on making Kuroo jump from that window. They were standing in the middle of the hall, looking like two kids acting out a fight. They took each other’s hands, making it look more like an improvised dance than anything else. They danced for a few minutes, neither of them willing to give up. The doorbell rang again and distracted Bokuto enough for Kuroo to escape, running away to the living room ready to confront him.

Bokuto didn’t look happy as he followed Kuroo back to the room. Perhaps he was being unreasonable but his brain wasn’t producing any other options. He only knew the facts, Kuroo needed to get out of the apartment without Akaashi seeing him, and the only way out other than the door was the window. He sneered at Kuroo and turned to the door briefly. “I’m coming, Keiji!”

He got closer to Kuroo, face to face in a challenging way, feeling a little inferior due to the two extra centimeters his best friend had on his favor. He stood on his tiptoes to get to eye level but failed as Kuroo did the same, that sneaky smirk judging him from above.

Bokuto sighed as he went back to stand normally. “Okay dude, here’s the thing. I need you out of here right now.”

“What, you think I wanna stay and watch you eat Akaashi’s face while ignoring my food? No, I want me out of here as much as you do.” It was true that Kuroo wasn’t planning to stay and see more than what he wanted to, but his mind had another main reason for wanting to leave. Kenma was going to be pissed at him. And not normal pissed, pissed pissed in that way where he didn’t even want to see his face, much less cuddle and make out with him. Oh, and how much Kuroo craved his lips right now. This was all going downhill.

“Go jump out the window, then!”

“That’s a violent thing to say.”

“Dude, not like that, you gotta jump ‘cause it’s the only reasonable way for you to get out of the apartment.”

“Can’t I go out the door and say I came to pick up some stuff or something?”

“Of course not! Akaashi can’t see you, dude.”

“C’mon, why not? It’s the perfect excuse.”

The doorbell rang again. Bokuto tensed and shouted back. “One sec, babe!”

He turned back to Kuroo. “Jump out the window.”

“No.”

“Jump out the window.”

“No.”

“Do it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No! Dude I’m not doing it.”

“Fine! Any other plans?”

Kuroo opened his mouth but was interrupted by Bokuto’s hand. “I don’t want to hear it if it includes my beautiful Akaashi seeing your stupid face.”

“I was gonna say I could hide in the bathroom.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows went all the way up. Perhaps this wasn’t a bad idea. Actually, this idea had the potential to work, if everything went as planned, then Akaashi wouldn’t even know Kuroo had been inside the apartment. He needed to plan the situation carefully, analyze every detail and calculate every move. He looked at the door, and back at Kuroo, and at the bathroom, and then back at Kuroo again. Sure, it would all work out. “Okay, okay. I’ll accept it, you can stay in my bathroom. But you better not make any sound.”

“As quiet as a cat.”

“And you're leaving as soon as you can.”

“Again, I don’t want to hear you sucking on his face.”

“Now go hide, you asshole.”

Kuroo gave Bokuto the finger as he went inside the bathroom and locked the door, immediately leaning on a wall and letting himself slide to the floor, phone in hand and boredom on his face.

***  
“So what brings such a beautiful angel like you to a simple commoner like me?” Bokuto wished he had said as he opened the door. The stress of knowing Kuroo was hiding inside his home invaded his head and ate his words, everything he could’ve said left his mind leaving it even emptier than it was before. He steadied his breath and flexed his face; faking normality under stress wasn’t his forte. He awkwardly leaned on the door frame and squeezed words out of his head. “H-Hey Keiji, you look n-nice.”

The reality was, Akaashi looked more than nice. Even when he wasn’t trying, after practice or just woken up, he always looked stunning through Bokuto’s eyes. When he was sweaty and out of breath, when he was crying under stress, when he was angry and a total mess, It didn’t matter to Bokuto, for him, every Akaashi meant total perfection. His mind was melting just from the sight of him, and that made him look even more stunned. He was sweaty, unprepared, Kuroo was hiding on his bathroom and Akaashi was at his door, Bokuto was everything but ready to get the night moving on.

“Hello there, Koutarou.” Akaashi laughed and made the world end. His words hit Bokuto like sharpened blades, tearing him open and showing the anxiety he had been hiding inside. Bokuto’s tension was palpable in the air, it didn’t matter how much he tried to hide it, Akaashi could tell. But he could always tell what Bokuto felt, he had his reactions memorized in his head, only that this time he couldn’t pin down where they were coming from. He took a step forward, close enough the feel Bokuto’s breath, he only needed a second to realize it was something more than his presence that was making him uneasy.

Bokuto’s body failed to move as Akaashi’s enchanting aura merged with his own. He was so close now, he was everything he could see, his lover, his world, covering his entire field of vision sending shivers through his heart. Akaashi was so close Bokuto could smell him, the same smell he always felt when burying his face on his neck, that comforting smell that made him feel like home. He wanted to move, do something, but Akaashi had him under his control.

Still, Akaashi played the game. Eventually, Bokuto would tell him what had him on his toes. He knew he couldn’t hide a secret for too long, especially not from him; Bokuto trusted Akaashi blindly, but Akaashi didn’t like to push. He grabbed Bokuto’s hands and with one swift movement that made his heart skip his lips were pressing against Bokuto’s making his do a flip. 

A casual kiss, like when you say goodbye. A warm kiss, like when you’ve just cried. A passionate kiss like the start of a long night. Akaashi’s kiss said everything without making a sound. Bokuto had tasted those lips so many times, and still, the thrill of the moment made him stay frozen in time. He wanted to stay there, savor the taste, melt inside his mouth and head somewhere else. Akaashi pulled away as if he hadn’t made Bokuto a burning mess. He smiled and turned around. “Shall we go inside?”

He walked inside and took off his coat, already knowing his way around Bokuto’s home. He was impressed at how the table was set, but what called his attention was the smell coming from the kitchen, indicating the work of a real chef. Something unusual hiding behind this place he knew so well. 

Bokuto tried to follow his boyfriend but he wasn’t able to use his head. He was anxious and stressed and now a blushing mess, he had too much on his mind, more than he could handle in such little time. But there was something about Akaashi’s presence that made him sure of himself and the steps he should take, something about Akaashi’s kiss that made him feel safe. He stepped inside the apartment and closed the door, still burning red.

“So, what are the plans for today, mister chef?” Akaashi sang more playful than any other day. He felt unusually excited, influenced by the improvised plans he had made during day. Breakfast with Bokuto, lunch with his friends, afternoon all alone and dinner with Bokuto again. Each event had been delightful, but he had been waiting for dinner the whole day. Something about his boyfriend cooking for him made him feel some special kind of way, and maybe something was waiting for him at the end of this date. He sat down at the table and admired the view, his senses stimulated by his sweaty boyfriend and the amazing smell of the food.

Kuroo had given Bokuto clear instructions of what he had to do, the words swarming his brain, waiting to be put to some use. Bokuto wasn’t the best at paying attention, but he had been determined to carry on with this dinner as smoothly as he could. He needed to make Kuroo proud, to give Akaashi a dinner he deserved, to prove to himself he could work through the pressure and to get rid of all this stress. One breath in, hold, and one breath out. He was ready to make this night his own and work this out. “I think I’m gonna start by bringing the entrée. Why don’t you put some music, babe?”

His smile was cheeky, calm and collected, but the mask crumbled down as soon as he was done with his act. He closed the kitchen door and started freaking out. He had been able to act so smooth even with all this tension tearing him up. Behind the kitchen door he let all his fears loose and regained his fright. All he had to do now was keep his work up, not forget any instructions and make Akaashi feel like the night had all been perfectly planned out. Bokuto breathed calmly once again and put his hands on the counter, starting to follow each word Kuroo had planted in his memory.

Akaashi was overcome with instant surprise as his boyfriend smiled and upped his game. He put some jazzy background music and connected it to a speaker, each second that passed feeling more and more intrigued of what Bokuto had cooked. Plates and glass and metal and wood, the kitchen worked in symphony under Bokuto’s command, anticipation washing over Akaashi and the dinner table as they heard these sounds. He didn’t know what to expect, all he knew was that he couldn’t wait to get a taste.

A few blocks away where Kuroo had gotten his text, Kenma was unsuccessfully trying to breathe without falling off the bed. He had his phone on one hand while the other one covered his face, unable to contain the laughter that could be heard from miles away.

Kitten: HAHAGAAHAHAHA YOU ARE AN IDIOT

Tetsu: okay Kenma I swear it’s not that funny

Kitten: THATS WHAT YOU GET FROM LEAVING ME ALONE HAHAAHAHA

Kuroo shook his head and sighed quietly on the floor, knowing he deserved Kenma’s laughter and mocks. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to inform his boyfriend about his current situation, knowing he would later use it to blackmail Kuroo in order to carry on with his intentions. But his dignity had flown out the window as soon as that doorbell had rang, doing just what Bokuto had wanted him to do to get out of whatever this was. Kenma was a mastermind, the brightest mind especially in their games, and Kuroo knew that if he wanted to escape, his needed his help to come up with a plan that wouldn’t fail.

This was one of the worst outcomes that he could get out of this situation. Fuck, in just how many ridiculous situations could his best friend get him trapped in? He was stuck in a bathroom, while Kenma laughed at his face through text, his stupid best friend hanging out with the guy who had started this in the first place.

This had to be his lowest point yet. He wanted to go home and cuddle with his date, taste those lips, touch those hips, enchant those eyes and try to sleep. Was that seriously too much to ask? Some peace and an outing from this bizarre afternoon made out of trash. He was rotting in that bathroom, craving to be free, each minute that passed he heard flirty laughs and just wanted to leave. He wanted to be willing to do anything it would take, except jumping out a window, he wasn’t that insane.

An insane idea coming from his stubborn and simple minded friend. Bokuto could work himself up to get to that idea in the time Kuroo could come up with ten. Maybe Kuroo’s were better, maybe they made more sense, but when Bokuto set his mind to something there was nothing you could do to make him change. Well, nothing you could do unless you were Akaashi, Bokuto would do anything that little bastard said.

Kuroo looked at his phone again after clearing his brain, even if Kenma was laughing at him and at his life which was a disgrace, he wanted to see him soon and he wanted to get a taste.

Tetsu: can u stop laughing for a minute and try to help me come up with something?

Kitten: and why would I do that? I have no plans of seeing you rn

Just what he needed to make his afternoon complete. One simple text indicating that Kenma was pissed. The one fear he had manifested and planned to avoid from the start. There were barely any cards left to play on the deck that was his life, for every card he played, Kenma was waiting with a knife. 

Tetsu: cmon babe u know u want me there with u 

Tetsu: we could have some fun if you know what I mean ;)

Kitten: I’m having a lot of fun playing on my switch 

Kitten: and you know you’re only saying that cause you’re a horny fuck

Kuroo felt attacked. Seriously Kenma? Was that how you wanted to act? Kuroo depended on Kenma’s answers and whether he wanted to help or not. It wasn’t the moment to tease or get bummed or get distracted by his own phone. He needed a plan and he needed it now, he was ready to play his full deck and prepare for an attack.

Tetsu: kitten I swear if you help me come up with something I’ll do anything you want

Kitten: anything?

Kuroo regretted his words as soon as the text was sent. Kenma was ready to take advantage, he was ready to get things flowing his way. Who knew what was going on inside Kenma’s mind? Kuroo, Kuroo knew, and he was afraid of what his boyfriend was planning to get. He typed and regretted his text once again, his words charged with desperation, he knew Kenma could tell.

Tetsu: anything.

Kitten: you’ll buy me the new final fantasy game?

Expensive, that’s what that game was. He could make an idea of what was going around inside Kenma’s mind. He was taking advantage of the situation, finally pulling out his own stack of cards, he had been saving them, preparing them. The game was only now about to start. 

Tetsu: yeah

Kitten: and you’ll cook those special pancakes I like?

Those fluffy pancakes were notoriously difficult to make, but nothing Kuroo couldn’t handle. The trick here was that Kenma liked them with a very special list of ingredients Kuroo had to buy all over town. It was tiring and complicated, getting exactly everything he liked, but that wasn’t what Kenma was interested in when asking. Kuroo only made them for special occasions, but was he willing to make them in order to get an escape plan?

Tetsu: yeah

Kitten: and you’ll let me ride you?

That last message took Kuroo by surprise. Nothing could have prepared him for those words attacking his screen and breaking his eyes. Kuroo rarely blushed, he was the type who made others blush but never did it himself. But there he was, stuck in a bathroom, breathing fast so he could cool down. He went to reread it, and then read it again. This was impossible, he didn’t even know Kenma had that card.

Tetsu: theres no way you just said that

Kitten: yeah well, I wanna be in control for once

Kitten: so, will you?

Kenma knew what he was asking, he knew what he wanted, the strings he was pulling were not the ones chosen by fate. Why ruin his fun and let Kuroo break out? Perhaps he was being cruel, but that didn’t matter now, as much as he acted like he was mad, he knew he would be all over Kuroo when that bastard got back. This was a win-win situation where all Kenma could do was laugh, if Kuroo rejected his conditions he would continue to be stuck, leaving an opening for Kenma to make fun of him and enjoy him full time when he got out. If Kuroo accepted, which was unlikely, a rare opportunity would be put on Kenma’s hands, he was submissive, yes, but the power would be all his if Kuroo said another yeah.

Kuroo could see the intentions behind the question as easily as he could read the text in his hand, that smart little Kenma was hiding an interesting secret side. Kenma wanted power, probably just to try once, and who was Kuroo to refuse his request when the way he asked was so nice? So innocent, or so he was in Kuroo’s eyes, whose mind hid millions of secrets of things that wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Kenma was probably thinking Kuroo would immediately reject this idea, but inside Kuroo’s dirty little mind a whole story was being fledged out, inspired by that stupid question Kenma thought he could ask. Kuroo’s skin was burning, and his ears were painted red, he covered his face out of pure instinct and sent his final text. 

That was the last card he had hidden, and the last that would be played.

Tetsu: yeah sure

Kitten: then let’s get started with your breakout plan

***  
Bokuto stared at the plates he had on his hands one last time before gathering all his courage and walking out the kitchen door. He was breathing normally, a miracle considering everything that was going on inside of his head. He saw Akaashi waiting at the table and all of a sudden his world was moving in slow motion. This was the moment he had been waiting for, he had risked everything for this and had received all the help he could get; this was the moment of truth. Would Akaashi be satisfied with all the work he had put into the food? Well, Kuroo had done all the work, but Bokuto was the one who organized it all, or at least that’s what he thought so himself. He had been stressed and anxious and dizzy and mad, but now, all he wanted to feel was the taste of the food melting in his mouth and the distant sound of Akaashi’s approval as their bodies slipped into a longer night. 

Akaashi could not believe his eyes as a meticulously arranged plate was planted in front of him. It was merely an entrée, the opening act for the main dish, but each ingredient was placed in a way that made you think the chef had coordinated it all with expert artistic delicacy. The colors were rich and vibrant, arranged in such a daring way that made your stomach ache with guilt when thinking of removing a piece, it looked like something out of a gourmet menu, something you may get at an award receiving restaurant in the center of a busy city in Italy, but it wasn’t any of that, it was just a plate specially prepared for the two of them at home, the one that would get the night started and set the course for the stars.

Something didn’t feel right to Akaashi. Bokuto poured his heart and soul into everything he did. He was so passionate and lively, his eyes sparkled and his body twitched as soon as he started thinking about something such as volleyball. He was passionate, true, but he wasn’t organized, he wasn’t this perfectionist that could be seen behind the face of the plate. He cared about details, sure, he knew exactly how many freckles rested on Akaashi’s skin, or the exact time and date where they had had their first kiss, but he wasn’t the dedicated artist that had created an entire experience and expression through the colors on the plate. Bokuto had this way of doing things in a messy way, but that worked for him because it showed just how much heart he put into them. The table was a great example of something done by Bokuto, the napkins were folded awkwardly and the knives were on the opposite side, but the love and the eagerness to try was noticeable, assuring you he was proud and had tried his best. 

This food was different, it showed different intentions, it was made by a perfectionist who wanted to prove they were great, it was meant to show how far they could go, how willing they were to create and not destroy. It told a story about someone defying the rules and fitting a different mold. It’s not that Akaashi wasn’t impressed, he was more than that, and of course he was grateful for all the effort whoever had prepared it, supposedly Bokuto, had put into preparing that, but something was off. The gears in his head were clicking and turning, and a clearer image was appearing in his mind...

Bokuto sat in front of Akaashi, too anxious and scared to look at him in the eye, he knew they were saying something, but he couldn’t handle not being blinded by their words and bright lights. The appetizer rested between them, pretentiously showing off; it didn’t even try to be the center of attention, it was that mysterious flawless aura that made it the center of the whole room. The music played on the background as they both admired the food, it was now playing some cheesy tune that had escaped from the romantic movie it was supposed to be at. Bokuto kept forgetting he was supposed to be the one who prepared the plate. His face was enchanted as he tried to decipher a dish he couldn’t comprehend.

“Wow,” The simple expression ran through Akaashi’s brain and sprinted out of his lips. He laughed in disbelief and gestured at it. “This looks incredible, are you gonna explain me what it is?”

Bokuto froze in time again as his mind began to rewind. He could see it clearly in his head, the kitchen and Kuroo explaining, the main factors of this scene. It unfolded in his mind as the milliseconds clicked, calling him back to reality before the images ceased to exist. Kuroo’s words hanged in the air as Bokuto retrieved them from the memory, he took a closer look and took them with him. In the blink of an eye he was back at the table, ready to answer anything that could be asked. He held onto all the confidence he could and played Kuroo’s words back at Akaashi. “Garlic bread with tomato purée made from preserves and homemade pesto with fresh basil leaves. Are you ready?”

Akaashi smiled and broke a piece of bread, generously dipping it in the pesto and adding a bit of curiosity to the mix. “Bon appéttit.” 

An explosion of flavor coated Akaashi’s mouth as soon as the piece of bread was unleashed inside his mouth. The dough was crunchy and toasted to perfection, not overshadowing the rest of the flavors but not falling behind either with its sharp edges, textures and crisp baked crumbs. A thin layer of garlic hid behind the pesto and soaked generously into the bread, not ruining the texture but encasing its flavor. On top of it all, underneath every spotlight, rested the pesto. The oils mixed in with the fresh basil and the creamy Parmesan cheese, perfectly balanced with a back taste of nuttiness and an exact amount of salt. It was such a small amount, light in weight and true in color, but it told a story of tradition, of research of expertise and of care. There was so much personality hiding in that bite size piece of bread, a world residing stories and ingredients who had stories to tell.

Bokuto had taken a bite of his piece of bread with a layer of thinly spread tomato purée. The flavor was so concentrated it took him by surprise, it was like scoring a point last minute after losing faith in his spikes. It was red in color and it tasted just like that, the most natural component of its flavor being the boldness and violence of how it attacked your mouth. There was a smoky undertaste that crept behind your back, burning a fire in your tongue making you want to burn it back. Sun kissed tomatoes washed over by the air of the countryside, the landscape painted itself inside your brain before the whole experience resurged again one last time and laid back with the taste of olive oil, stronger and more personal as its final attack.

The food was so heavenly, their brains forgot their functions and just worked to comprehend each taste, trying to keep up with the experience and the textures with which they came. Their minds were unlocking new flavors, and they struggled to keep track. Words were out of the conversation, but they didn’t need them to communicate, looks and gestures and glances and smiles, that was all they needed to know what the other was thinking about. They didn’t notice the plate was empty until they reached for more and only found each other’s hands. A moment of silence broken with words of praise and more than one laugh. If Kuroo could hear how they talked about his food he would certainly be soaring in space, his head full of himself and his smile wider than his face.

But all he heard was the faint flirty laughter and plates moving around. How long was Kenma going to take to get here with his rescue squad?

In one swift movement Bokuto picked up the dirty plates and went to get the rest of the feast that had been waiting, calling him to come back. But once again, as soon as he disappeared behind the kitchen door, anxiety and desperation hit his face and made all his confidence drop. Did Akaashi know? Was he starting to get suspicious? Could he tell Bokuto was as impressed by the food as he was? Did he figure out the truth? Was he hiding his anger? Was he planning to leave and never come back?

The food had momentarily distracted Bokuto, transporting him to a land without worries, just dinner and laughter and smiles, but now that his true feelings were back on stage he felt even more distressed and unsure. It was time for the main dish, but his mask was worn out and vanishing from wearing it too brightly when going through the door. But maybe that didn’t matter, Akaashi was as enchanted by the flavors as he was, there was no way an agitated face could get him out of his trance. Bokuto prepared the plates as Kuroo had explained and went back to the dining room, his anxiety blatantly obvious, proud and clear being very loud. His hands were shaking as he sat down the plates. 

Akaashi reached for his hand. 

“Why are you so anxious now? Are you worried I’m not gonna like it? Babe, this food is amazing, there’s nothing to worry about.” Akaashi’s tone was sincere and calm, but Bokuto sensed something was hiding behind.

Akaashi called for Bokuto’s eyes, but all his attention was set on their touching hands. He wasn’t shaking anymore, but he felt the heat and fire coming from his heart. His skin was burning red, for the first time in the whole night, he couldn’t help but lose control.

Akaashi’s hand going up Bokuto’s arm completely took him by surprise. They were standing now, his arm going off trail to grab his waist and explore his back. They were closer, Bokuto’s breath unsteady and loud. It had been like that for a while, but Akaashi’s own breath brushing against his skin, calling him, was enough. It sent his heartbeat out of its orbit and made his breath feel like it was gone and never coming back. Each finger up his back, second by second, one at a time, making him tremble with every touch.

“Koutarou...” Akaashi got closer, arching his back. He sounded lustful, that was what was behind. “You seem nervous, why don’t I help you relax?”

Was this really happening? Was Akaashi really leaning forward and resting his forehead on Bokuto’s, slowly leaning in, craving everything and nothing more than just one simple touch? Bokuto’s arms moved on his own as they settled on Akaashi’s neck, hands tangled in his hair, pushing closer, craving it, he wanted closer but wouldn’t even talk. He carefully nodded making Akaashi unfold his feelings and lean back. He swallowed Bokuto with his eyes.

Bokuto’s mouth was interrupted by a devilishly planned attack. It was hot and panting against his lips, making a mess out of his feelings, of his tongue, it all made his head roll back. Akaashi’s movements were heavy as they unleashed his desire and want, he inched their hips together, making them dance, his hands tightly scratching Bokuto, he couldn’t get enough. He grabbed Bokuto by the collar and continued kissing as they moved to another stage, the food forgotten already, its ambrosial flavor the only memory clinging into their mouths as they shared the taste. Akaashi pushed him against the back of the sofa, leaving his mouth to dig deeper into his neck. Grunts, moans and panting composed a song in the air, words forgotten already, it was love language being made.

Marks, bites, hickeys and lust, Akaashi’s body did all the thinking, it moved based on pure instinct, his mind lost inside Bokuto’s lewd sounds. He was always so analytical, making sure what he was doing what was right, analyzing each situation before acting and deciding what his next move was. But with Bokuto he was free, there was trust, there was love, Bokuto was the home he needed when he felt all alone. He was the place where he could be himself and act without thinking, he could be and just act and that was more than enough.

He sucked at the skin and left small bites, he sent shivers through Bokuto’s feelings as he couldn’t hold back; his hands slowly went down unbuttoning his shirt, making his head spin and his vision going black. Bokuto’s eyes kept closing, sensations clouding his vision and disconnecting him from all his reality which was a mess. He just felt, he felt Akaashi’s wet mouth against his boiling skin, and he felt his own hands start to wander, working his way underneath Akaashi’s fabric, opening a gateway to his back and he pressed passionately with his fingertips.

A phone buzzed in another room, but they were too busy to even hear. Kuroo’s mind came back to consciousness from his stupidly horny daydream. His smile widened immensely as he saw the light on his screen.

Kitten: we’re here 

Kitten: hurry up cause I don’t want to wait

Kenma’s plan had required more help and planning than what Kuroo had expected to do. After several calls and multiple promises Kenma had managed to recruit and explain the situation to both Yaku and Yamamoto, counting on them to help. Yaku, because he was worried about Kuroo and wanted to lecture him, and Yamamoto, who just wanted to make fun of the captain and see if the story was true. Oh, and because they had a car and a ladder respectively.

Kuroo explained the layout of Bokuto’s apartment to Kenma, and he had come to the unfortunate conclusion that the best way to get out was, ironically, by jumping out the window.

Of course Kuroo immediately started protesting against Kenma, who didn’t sound any wiser or smarter than Bokuto half an hour ago. But Kenma had taken a different approach and was in charge of the situation, his mind was the opposite of the simplicity of Bokuto’s; his worked mysteriously in an intricate and complex pattern, planning ahead and developing strategies in mere seconds according to what was happening. This plan required more than just encouragement to jump out of the window. Kenma knew the dangers of jumping out of the third floor of a building, and even though he really liked the ideas of laughing at Kuroo fail, a broken boyfriend wasn’t very useful for what he wanted to do later. A night at the ER didn’t sound very romantic, after all. 

The conclusion they had come to was that they would call some people, get a ladder and create an escape route for Kuroo to get out through. It was safer than jumping, but still left an opening for Kenma to laugh if Kuroo fell. It was the perfect plan to end this night of disaster. 

Kuroo couldn’t do anything but agree to this plan. While Kenma made the calls and met up with people Kuroo’s boredom devoured him as he got stressed over the cheekily romantic music at the distance. He sighed as he dozed off inside his own mind, at least they were enjoying his food, even if Akaashi didn’t know he was the one who had put in all of the effort.

Tetsu: i’m coming 

Even though he had had plenty of time to think, Kuroo hadn’t used a single second to strategize his breakout plan. He needed to get out of the bathroom, avoid Bokuto and Akaashi on his way to the main bedroom, open the window and go down smoothly. He stood up in front of the bathroom door and grabbed the knob carefully, he needed to be unperceivable, as quiet as a cat. 

He turned the knob and opened the door without making a sound, he closed it as soon as he got out and kneeled trying to hide behind a wall. He was standing in the hall now, hiding in a blind spot where he couldn’t be seen from the dining room. He needed to take a few steps forward and turn to the left to get to the room. Fortunately, he could see light coming through the window; this wasn’t going to be so hard. He couldn’t see Bokuto and Akaashi from where he was hiding in the dark, but he heard some very satisfied sounds which made him think they were really enjoying the risotto and all the food he had done.

He slowly started to crawl, making his way towards the room, taking cover in the dark. He moved his feet strategically through the wooden planks, avoiding the one he knew would creak and make a sound. He was almost at the door now, and that was when he decided to check on the lovebirds by turning around.

Akaashi’s tongue was making its way down his boyfriend’s abs when Bokuto tensed as he opened his eyes. His hands tightened around Akaashi’s hair and his breathing completely stopped before he pulled him up and ambushed his face with a sloppy kiss and flustered sounds. His eyes stayed open as he savored around his mouth; he was making eye contact with Kuroo, trying to signal him to get out.

But oh, Bokuto, all your efforts were meaningless; Kuroo was frozen, lost inside the traumatizing image which was now tattooed forever in his mind. He had never once in his life wondered what Bokuto’s face was like when someone was about to go down on him, but life makes you learn things you don’t want to sometimes. That image was going to live inside Kuroo’s brain for all his life, haunting him every day, not letting him relax. He would never be able to look at Bokuto in the eyes again, it was all too horrible and too much. And Akaashi, he wasn’t going to be able to be in the same room as him anytime soon. 

He wanted to stop looking but his body was frozen in panic. His expression could only be described as disgust and shock and horror and trauma, all mixed with a strange hypnotization and the urge to barf. His brain was analyzing the scene without him wanting to, but he couldn’t stop, it was so gross and unnatural for him to be watching that. His eyes looked everywhere and felt nothing but disrespect when he noticed the plates on the table, untouched and getting colder with each second that went by. Bokuto had made him leave Kenma, go out to buy the food and cook an entire meal in a short amount of time all for him to not even try it as he smashed his boyfriend against the couch? His face shifted to show anger, one he had never felt before, but it quickly went back to his earlier expression of panic as Akaashi moved his hands towards Bokuto’s belt and whispered who knows what to his ear before hitting it and making Bokuto moan back.

Kuroo needed to leave, he needed out now.

He got up not caring about anything anymore and ran towards the other room. Outside, Yaku, Yamamoto and Kenma were waiting for Kuroo to signal them to get the ladder ready and start the car. Kenma had his phone in his hand, he wore a mischievous expression, looking like he was ready to film so he could share it and have a laugh. Kuroo didn’t care. He looked down, the ladder wasn’t even set yet. He snapped the window lock open and got up with the help of his hands. He steadied himself on top of the window frame with his hands and didn’t think twice before he jumped. 

A loud thud followed by uncontrollable laughter and despair could be heard from the whole street as Kuroo fell ungracefully in slow motion, perfectly landing on top of Yamamoto. 

Kenma was so grateful he had had his phone out, immediately filming everything and letting out the loudest laugh. Yaku had started screaming all sorts of warnings as he saw what was going on inside Kuroo’s mind. Jumping?! Seriously!?! This wasn’t the plan! Yaku didn’t care how messed up Kuroo was, he started lecturing him as soon as he hit the ground. On the other hand, Yamamoto was also screaming, but out of pain and anger after being crushed by a 1,87 meter tall asshole who had decided to jump from the third floor. They didn’t look gravely injured, but it sure as hell looked like it hurt a lot.

The sound caught Akaashi by surprise as he unburied himself from Bokuto’s neck and looked up.

“What was that?” A slight look of concern washing over his face. “Don’t tell me you seriously made him jump.”

Bokuto took a moment to process the words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. He came back from his high and remembered the panic he had felt a few seconds ago. Kuroo had been watching them and he was gone now. He was pretty sure he had escaped by jumping to the ground, but what Akaashi had just said, it didn’t make any sense unless...

“YOU KNEW?!?” 

“Of course I knew! It’s not like you were whispering quietly while I was waiting at the door.” Akaashi confessed. “And that food was way too good to have been made by you. I know you.”

“Wait, why aren’t you mad at me? I lied to you.” Bokuto’s face was finally showing itself without any distraction or mask. The guilt that had been eating him from the inside out all afternoon was showing itself, not hiding behind his back. He was disappointed in himself, even more now that the truth was out. But there was something about how Akaashi was reacting that he couldn’t understand.

“Why would I be mad at you? You went through all of this just for me, planning this whole night even if you couldn’t cook. I’m honestly impressed you asked Kuroo to help you. I can’t believe you care about me that much.”

Bokuto totally forgot about Kuroo being injured outside as he heard Akaashi talk. “How could I not care that much? You are everything to me, Keiji. I wanted to impress you and give you something worthy enough.”

Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s cheek gently and gave him a tender kiss, letting it rest on his lips and feel the warmth. “I love you, Koutarou.”

“I love you too.”

Their arms wrapped around each other as they tasted the words in each other’s mouth. Bokuto couldn’t believe it, after a whole night of hiding and pretending, of stress and panic, Akaashi could see right through him and his entire plan. But that was what love meant to them. Giving each other everything and caring too much. They would both give up everything just to see the other smile.

Akaashi broke the kiss for a second and looked at the window from which Kuroo had jumped. “Should we go check on him?” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi back in and held him tight. 

Outside the building Kuroo was still lying on the ground, he hadn’t moved since he had fallen and no one was offering any help to help him get up. He looked back at the window and gathered all his strength to say some words out loud, anger washing over his face and voice as he coughed.

“I swear I’ll Kill you, Bokuto.”

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to @sunfl0wersmiles for helping me proof read, check her out she’s amazing 🥺💕


End file.
